happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Splendid/Trivia
General Trivia *Even though Splendid has great super powers, he has acrophobia (fear of heights), which is revealed in the "Collect Them All" section. This is very ironic considering both his species and super powers. *While Cuddles is the most advertised character in reality, Splendid is the most advertised character in the HTF universe. He appears as a toy in A Sight for Sore Eyes, there is a Splendid costume, which Toothy wears in Remains to be Seen for Halloween, he appears on comic books in Suck It Up and Wrath of Con, and in the latter episode he also appears as toys and on a poster. The S for his name is also seen on T-shirts in the same episode. *Every time he hears trouble or after he saves someone, Splendid usually hums his own superhero fanfare. The only episodes were he didn't hum are Helping Helps and See What Develops. *His heat vision usually looks like a red laser, but in Just Be Clause, his heat vision resembles fire. *In Better Off Bread, It's a Snap, and Breaking Wind Splendid shows signs of disliking his job and getting tired of having to save everyone. **Besides the fact that saving people stops Splendid from doing his own hobbies, he might also get tired of saving people because he's aware that the characters could save themselves. In Better Off Bread, if Giggles watched where she was going she wouldn't have fallen off the cliff, in It's a Snap, Lumpy could have easily avoided getting trapped in the giant beartrap, and in Breaking Wind, Splendid sighs and rolls his eyes when he sees Lumpy followed by a few other characters standing right in the open during a tornado storm. *Sniffles is likely to be a fan of Splendid as he is seen to have Splendid comic books in Suck It Up and Wrath of Con and owns a Splendid action figure as seen in A Sight for Sore Eyes. Toothy also seems to admire him as he dresses up as him for Halloween in Remains to be Seen. *Splendid has appeared as an icon of products more than any other characters do. He is seen as a comic book character in Suck It Up and as a figurine in A Sight for Sore Eyes. He is also a star in Wrath of Con at the comic book convention. *Splendid and Lumpy are based on the two protagonists from the hit television show The Adventures of Rocky & Bullwinkle & Friends. Additionally, both characters are voiced by David Winn (previously Rhode Montijo), and their main fur color is blue. *Splendid survives in most accidents (explosions, fires), but in Class Act, he dies. *A common misconception is that Splendid has never been in the same episode as Flippy. However, in Class Act, you can see Splendid arriving at the school before the explosion, while Flippy is in the background stabbing a Generic Tree Friend multiple times. In the Internet/TV series, they have yet to meet each other face-to-face. *In the Overkill DVD box cover, Splendid is pictured flying in Flippy's direction fully aware that the latter possesses a bomb that is about to go off. This is, ironically, the only time Splendid is aware of Fliqpy. *Splendid's SSSSSuper Squad debuted in November 18th, 2008. It was scheduled to air on November 4th, but it was moved to 18th as the HTF Breaks aired around that time. Also, his show was originally entitled "Splendid Adventures." *While his hands are still mitten-like, they have lines indicating fingers in Ka-Pow!. His wingspans are also only visible when he flies. *It is possible that he, like Superman (the hero he is based off of), is an extraterrestrial since he is able to breathe in space, as seen in Better Off Bread, Gems the Breaks, and the Ka-Pow! episode Mirror Mirror. *Whereas Flippy kills others without a second thought, Splendid kills many tree friends by mistake. Likewise, the two haven't yet killed each other. Similarly, he has never tried to stop Flippy, despite him killing others in almost every episode he appears in. *He loves to cross-stitch and cook, as seen in It's a Snap and Better Off Bread. *He may be similar to Gotchiman from the Tamagotchi line of toys, with both being superheroes. Although Gotchiman saves people the right way, Splendid does this the wrong way. *In his debut episode, he had a high, childlike (not squeaky) voice, but in later episodes it has become much lower, like Lumpy's. *Usually Splendid doesn't speak, but in Wrath of Con, for the first time since he was introduced almost nine years prior, he clearly spoke. *His favorite colors are blue and red. *In season 3, his alliterate sentence is: Super squirrel swooping in for the save! *He is the first character to have farted onscreen, as shown in Breaking Wind. That made Petunia try to burn the fart, but she burns the whole earth leaving Splendid the only survivor (Debatable). *Many people have wondered if Splendid and Flippy will ever battle, even though they have never met face to face. Some people believe that if this happened, the result would depend on if Flippy had kryptonut; otherwise, Flippy would have no chance. The reasoning for this is that Flippy was unable to kill even a deaf Lumpy in Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow, who was not even aware of Flippy trying to kill him. He also loses a fight to Lumpy and gets himself killed again when Lumpy has only one arm and a leaf blower in Remains to be Seen. Splendid, on the other hand, is pretty much invulnerable to everything, from meteorites, to lava, to getting crushed by the moon, to a toxic planetary-wide explosion, while Flippy got killed by something as mundane as a truck running him over. *In Splendid's SSSSSuper Squad, his legs are often shown staying in the "heroic step" position, no matter what he is doing. *The "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" character, Rainbow Dash, is similar to Splendid because of their heroic behavior and abilities. Design *He seems to be the first and only character to be designed to look like he has pectoral muscles - his chest is slightly bigger than his lower torso. *In the Internet shorts, the bottom of Splendid's stomach marking is straight. But in the TV series, the bottom is curved like the other characters, and it became much larger than the others. This is to add cuteness to his appearance. Episode Statistics *Splendid is the only character who hasn't appeared in any of the Halloween episodes (though while he didn't physically appear, he was seen as Toothy's Halloween costume in Remains to be Seen). *Before the debut of Lammy and Mr. Pickels in early 2010, Splendid had the lowest number of appearances in the series. However, he stars in almost every episode he is in, possibly to make the most of his appearances. *''It's a Snap'' and Mirror Mirror are the only times where Splendid and Giggles aren't in the same episode. *He is the only character that has not yet got a TV series featuring pop-up. *Despite Splendid having one of the least amount of appearances in the show, he debuted in the third episode in the first internet season, with only Cuddles, Giggles, Toothy, Lumpy, Petunia and Handy debuting earlier. *In the TV series, Lumpy, Cuddles, Toothy, Giggles, Petunia, Handy, Sniffles, Pop, Cub, and The Mole appear in all his starring roles. Cuddles, Toothy, Giggles, Petunia, and Handy die in every episode while Pop survives every episode. *Splendid is one of the two characters to survive all of the irregular episodes they appear in. The other character is Flippy. *He only appears twice in each internet season so far, excluding season 4, in which he has only appeared once so far. *Splendid is one of the few characters who starred in a Still Alive episode. The others are Nutty, Handy, Toothy, Flippy, and Lumpy. Kills and Deaths *Both of Splendid's deaths in the series have to do with some form of explosion. *Splendid is the nineteenth character to die in the TV series, the eighteenth-twentieth in the Internet series, and he hasn't appeared in the shorts yet. *He only dies in two out of the eleven episodes he appears in. *Splendid is one of the few characters who have never been killed by an animal. The others are Pop, Flippy, Lammy, and Mr. Pickels. *He is one of the few characters who have never died from any form of breathing problem like drowning, suffocation, smoke inhalation, or being strangled. The others are Flippy/Fliqpy, Cro-Marmot, Mr. Pickels, and Lammy. *He is one of the characters not to die in their debut episodes; the others are Lumpy, Handy, Petunia, Flaky, The Mole, Flippy, Mime, Cro-Marmot, Disco Bear, Lammy, and Mr. Pickels. *Splendid has the second lowest number of deaths, behind Mr. Pickels. Next is Lammy, Cro-Marmot, Flippy, and Pop. *He is one of the few characters who haven't posthumously killed another character. The others are Cub, Russell, Cro-Marmot, Lammy, and Mr. Pickels. *In Wrath of Con, Splendid killed every character except himself, Cro-Marmot (Debatable), Petunia (Giggles killed her first, but Splendid was indirectly responsible for it) and Flippy (since he never appeared in the episode). *Giggles is Splendid's most frequent victim. *Despite him having the lowest number of deaths, his survival rate is pretty low compared to the others due to his low number of appearances. *Despite the fact that he always kills characters and has a very high kill count, he has only killed one confirmed generic tree friend in the entire show, in Wrath of Con. *He always kills Nutty, Flaky, Russell and Cro-Marmot in the same episodes, he also kills Cuddles and Petunia in the same episodes, and Sniffles, The Mole, Lifty, and Shifty. *The characters that he killed on purpose (Lifty, Shifty and The Mole) are the ones who co-starred with Splendid in the TV series episodes Gems the Breaks and See What Develops respectively. *He makes the least appearances in the TV series, appearing in only three episodes. *He is the only character who has yet to be killed by anyone directly. **Though he was killed by many characters in Class Act, they were indirect. *If one doesn't count the four episodes his merchandise appeared but not himself, he has an average of 10.3 countable kills per episode which is higher than any other character. Superlatives *Splendid and Disco Bear are the only characters with no debatable deaths. *He, Russell and The Mole are the only main characters to have had their official name change during the show (in Splendid's case from 'Splendid the Flying Squirrel' in Helping Helps to 'Splendid' in It's a Snap) *He is one of four characters that has never driven a car, truck, or other motorized vehicle. The others are: Cub, Mime, and Giggles. *Splendid is one of the four blue characters, the other three being Lumpy, Petunia and Sniffles. *He is one of the three squirrel characters, the others being Nutty and Splendont. *He is the only character who has more injuries than deaths. (Along with Cro-Marmot, though this is debatable). *He is the second male character to scream like a girl, the others being Lumpy and Disco Bear. Lumpy and Splendid are both voiced by the same person. *Splendid is one of the few characters who have vomited, the others are Pop, Cub, Flaky, and Lumpy. Giggles and Cuddles have been seen getting nauseous but have never actually barfed. *Splendid, like Flippy and Cro-Marmot, is not usually hurt by most common things and rarely dies. *He survived his debut episodes in both internet and TV series. Flaky, Flippy and Disco Bear also survived as well, making them the only characters with this honour. *He, along with Lammy and Mr. Pickels, are the only main characters not to appear in a two-part episode. *His starring card in the TV series is similar to The Mole's TV starring card. *He and Cro-Marmot are the only main characters never to have been killed intentionally by another main character. *Splendid, along with Mime, Cro-Marmot, Flippy, and Flaky are the only characters to not appear in season 4 at the moment. Category:Character Trivia Category:Trivia